Harry Potter: Dark Memories
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Voldemort no sólo le dio algunos de sus poderes a Harry esa noche. Le dio todos sus recuerdos. Con ellos, sus aliados y sus amigos, Harry cambiará el Mundo Mágico como nunca nadie hizo antes. LightHarry. GoodDumbledore, Chaotic Magic, EN PAUSA
1. Libro 1 Parte 1, Recuerdos

**¡Hola!**

**Se ve que no aprendo...Vengo con una nueva traducción de un fic que me ha encantado ya que no había visto algo como esto en fanfiction (de todas formas, no he "buceado" tan profundamente en los archivos de fanfiction) y, anque tengo varias cosas empezadas, no he podido resistirme :))**

**La historia está repartida en cuatro libros o bloques. Mi idea era terminar el libro 1 antes de publicar pero no aguanto más jaja Bien, este libro tiene 11 caps, el segundo 21, el tercero 14 y el cuarto 9. Esto junto con un epílogo sería el fic completo lo que nos da un total de 57 capítulo (oh, sí). He empezado los exámenes esta semana así que no creo que pueda actualizar antes de, por lo menos, un mes ya que los exámenes y los otros fics que tengo empezados desde hace un tiempo tienen prioridad sobre este pero, afortunadamente, las vacaciones serán pronto así que tendré más tiempo libre :DDD **

**Creo que ya me he enrollado lo suficiente. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de Blueowl_****_, yo sólo lo traduzco._**

**_Actualizaciones: por si no habéis leído mis notas de arriba, no hay un día fijo pero trataré de subir antes de un mes y a partir de ahí, una vez cada dos semanas o diez días._**

* * *

Harry fijó su mirada parpadeante en el techo del armario en el que dormía. Otro mal sueño le había despertado y, tal como hacían los otros muchos que tenía, ahora se sentía enfermo, asustado y enfadado.

El largo tiempo que llevaba teniendo esas pesadillas, había tratado de mantenerlas en secreto y por ahora, sabía que tenía que seguir así a menos que quisiera ser ingresado en un manicomio.

Los sueños iban y venían, pero lo más aterrador para él que los sueños en sí mismos, era cómo podía hacer referencia a ellos en su mente...

El primero que puede recordar haber tenido, era de cuando tenía cuatro años. A partir de entonces, sabía que nunca debía preguntar a su tío y su tía sobre ellos.

-¿Tío Vernon?¿Hay alguna luz verde que pueda herir a la gente?-preguntó, su voz teñida por el miedo. Todavía tenía en su mente los vagos contornos de figuras encapuchadas haciendo un círculo y disparando rayos verdes de palos cortos.

Vernon le miró, y le dijo que no había tal cosa o algo que pudiese hacer eso y que se había quedado sin televisión por una semana, creyendo que lo había visto en algún programa. Harry había escuchado a tío Vernon susurrando a tía Petunia que tenía un alma oscura, pensando esas cosas.

Harry nunca mencionó algo como eso de nuevo, a pesar de que sus sueños se hicieron cada vez más molestos.

Una vez, soñó que "él" destruía un pueblo entero, pero sabía que no fue él quien lo hizo sino alguien más, por lo que debía estar viéndolo a través de los ojos de otra persona.

Se había despertado cuando vio en el reflejo de un escaparte una aterradora cara blanca de ojos rojos. Se encontró temblando pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que lo estaba. La pequeña cantidad de juguetes que tenía se sacudieron en el estante hasta caer a sus pies. Los soldados de juguete vibraban contra la pared.

Ahogó un grito justo antes de que se detuvieran.

En ese momento, comenzó a cuestionárselo todo. Ver algo imposible hace eso a la gente. Claro, durante mucho tiempo había sido más fácil pensar en estos sueños como en horribles pesadillas pero, cuanto más pensaba en ello, sabía con cada fibra de su ser que eran más que eso-que eran recuerdos.

Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que eso podría ser debido a una de dos cosas.

Una, estaba loco, y tenía algún tipo de desorden mental, que los susurros y miradas de reojo que le daban sus tíos indicaban que ellos ya se lo esperaban. Y cuando él mismo lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que podría ser, teniendo en cuenta de que supuestamente tenía recuerdos que no eran suyos y estaba empezando a creer que los rayos fugaces que salían de los palos cortos podían ser reales.

O dos, era real.

Cuando susurró esas palabras en la oscuridad total de la noche, todas las "experiencias" que había tenido a través de estos "sueños" salieron a la superficie. Veía a través de los ojos de un niño que nunca había visto antes, iba a un colegio irreal. Miraba a través de sus ojos rojos cuyas intenciones asesinas eran evidentes por la devastación que llevó a un sinnúmero de personas de pintorescos trajes. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de que la suposición fuese correcta, decidió pensar en los sueños como recuerdos. Parecía correcto, no importaba lo mucho que tratara de decirse a sí mismo que no lo eran, por lo que comenzó a clasificarlos tímidamente como tales.

Había llegado a pensar en sus sueños alrededor de un año atrás pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, sus pensamientos anteriores de locura parecían estar ganando verosimilitud.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse después del sueño que acababa de experimentar. Era uno que había tenido en innumerables ocasiones, sin embargo, a veces cambiaban los puntos de vista entre las dos personas.

Él mismo...y _él_...

La primera vez que había sido desde el punto de vista de Harry, no lo había sabido al momento, no hasta que le vio. Miró a la cara fría y blanca y de ojos rojos brillantes, justo antes de que el palo corto, de madera, se sacudiera en su mano y lanzara una luz verde desde la punta.

Harry se había despertado muy violentamente después de eso, pero además, su cicatriz le dolía-mucho. Era como si estuviese ardiendo. Ahogó un grito, sin querer que alguno de sus tíos se despertara más enfadado de lo normal con él.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, bajó la mirada a sus pies para encontrar a todos sus soldados y a pequeñas, y no usadas, figuritas por todo el lugar. Algunas estaban rotas, otra parecía haberse derretido y dos estaban pegadas a la parte inferior de la escalera, como si hubiesen sido incrustadas en la madera. Las otras, que estaba a sus pies, se habían enredado en la manta.

La segunda vez que había tenido el sueño, no fue desde su punto de vista, la mirada fija en un bebé de ojos verdes, y dijo extrañas galimatías-como palabras-antes de ver la luz verde golpeando al niño y rebotando, explotando en su cara.

Se había despertado de la pesadilla, una vez más, el año pasado con tío Vernon dando golpes en la puerta del armario, gritándole que dejase de patear la escalera porque estaba haciendo temblar la casa.

Por alguna razón, Harry sabía que era el último recuerdo de este ser. No lo podía llamar hombre y mucho menos ser humano, por lo que lo llamaba "ser". Algunas veces, la gente dentro de esos "recuerdos" le llamaban Lord algo...pero fueron pocos y distantes entre sí.

Harry trató de digerir lo que vio, entenderlo y tal vez explicarlo. Sin embargo, las explicaciones que le venían a la mente eran absurdas y cada una era más fantástica que la anterior. Una vez, intentó razonar que había juguetes de combustión espontánea, desde el punto de partida de que había, supuestamente, casos de combustión espontánea humana. Sólo le tomó unos segundos rendirse.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. Volvió a pensar en lo que había sucedido a principios de esa semana, y trató de comprender cómo había sido capaz de hablar con la serpiente del zoológico, por no hablar del vidrio que se desvaneció.

Hablar con serpientes no era normal, eso era obvio, sin embargo, ¿qué cosas de las que él hacía podían considerarse normales?

Y en el tema de las serpientes, _él _tenía una serpiente, una verdaderamente enorme de nombre Nagini.

Harry sintió todo lo que él sentía en el recuerdo y sabía que le tenía cierto apego a la serpiente. Era inquietantemente comprensible, y un par de veces, Harry habría jurado que había escuchado sus pensamientos una o dos veces durante el sueño, pero eso era raro. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había estado escuchándolos más a menudo últimamente...

Siempre eran agudos, crueles y malvados pensamientos. Harry se estremeció cuando recordó accidentalmente algunos de ellos. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de pensar en cosas más agradables. Finalmente, después de pensarlo un poco, pudo traer a la superficie un recuerdo, uno, que Harry sólo podía esperar que fuese propio.

Estaba casi seguro de que lo era, sobre todo después de haber tenido ese sueño que hacía arder su cicatriz. Era uno en el que era levantado, cuidadosa y lentamente por dos manos muy grandes. En unos momentos, las manos le envolvieron en una manta y este gran hombre, quienquiera que fuese, lo acunó amorosamente.

Era uno de sus pocos buenos recuerdos, y a menudo agradecía tenerlo. Este gran hombre de larga barba negra le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. En silencio, hizo algunos ruidos sordos mientras se sentaba en algo, antes de despegar, flotando en el aire y montando claramente en algo. ¿Una motocicleta? Harry sabía que debía haberse quedado dormido en los brazos del hombre porque cerraba los ojos y el sueño se iba terminando. Entonces, Harry despertaba, tranquilo y descansado.

Harry se sentó después de escuchar a tío Vernon bajar las escaleras, lo que indicaba que era hora de preparar el desayuno. Se frotó distraídamente la cicatriz. Vernon abrió la puerta del armario, lo que le permitió salir silenciosamente y ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Harry sabía que algo muy extraño estaba pasando mientras arrastraba un dedo por el suelo terroso. Cartas, y entregadas por lechuzas, nada menos, habían llovido en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Sus tíos y su primo estaban histéricos, tanto, de hecho, que ahora vivían en una choza en mitad de la nada.

Las cartas también tenían la divertida capacidad de localizarlo dondequiera que estuviese, la dirección del sobre asombrosamente precisa. Esa era parte de la razón por la que tío Vernon les había traído a este lugar.

Habiendo acabado su tarta de cumpleaños de tierra, Harry sopló en silencio, pidiendo un deseo:

-Me gustaría saber si estos "recuerdos" son reales, de un modo o de otro.

¡BOOM!

La puerta de estremeció.

Harry abrió la boca, preocupado por estar empezando a ver cosas también estando despierto.

¡BOOM!

Harry se puso de pie, dando un paso atrás.

¡SMASH!

La puerta cayó hacia delante, chocando contra el suelo polvoriento, levantando nubes de polvo hasta que el visitante entró...

En el momento en el que Harry fijó los ojos en la cara del gigante, supo que su deseo le había sido concedido...

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, por ahora...¿Se merece un review?  
**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Libro 1 Parte 2, El Mundo Mágico

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo de nuevo, mucho antes de lo esperado. Por suerte, las ferias de mi ciudad han empezado esta semana así que tengo varios días "libres" (aún tengo que estudiar y tal pero no gasto mi tiempo en el instituto). No estoy segura de cuándo podré volver a actualizar pero trataré de que sea l antes posible. **

**Quiero agradecer a _HikariSatsuko, Sheila Black y pax399. _¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Bueno, ¡a leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de Blueowl_****_, yo sólo lo traduzco._**

* * *

Los ojos de Harry no se apartaron de la cara de Hagrid en todo el trayecto hasta Londres. Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, a pesar de que las cosas también eran más complicadas.

Era un mago, la magia era real y él iba a aprender a usarla. Sus padres también habían sido magos y no habían muerto de la manera en la que decían Vernon y Petunia. También le había contado un poco sobre la escuela a la que iba a ir y que un gran mago, Albus Dumbledore, era el director.

Eso era casi todo lo que le había dicho ya que justo después de que Hagrid le hiciese crecer la cola de cerdo a Dudley, se fueron.

La opción de que estaba loco se estaba volviendo nula en ese momento, a menos que estuviese alucinando. ¿Pero se podía alucinar con las imágenes, los sonidos y las voces del mundo real? Harry, sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Hagrid quería estar tan cerca de los Durley como él mismo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó Hagrid mientras bajaban del autobús de la ciudad.

-Estoy bien-dijo, corriendo para mantener el paso de Hagrid.

Hagrid se volvió y entró en una pequeña cafetería. Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

-Yo...me figuro que tienes más preguntas que deseas que sean respondidas-dijo Hagrid, yendo a una mesa en un rincón tranquilo.

La tienda estaba tranquila y casi vacía, a excepción de la camarera. Después de pedir, y tener un chocolate y donuts para los dos, y que la camarera no estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, Hagrid se puso a hablar.

Le habló de Voldemort y sus malvados seguidores, encogiéndose al decir de forma apresurada el nombre del Señor Oscuro y Harry no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo, aunque por una razón diferente...De repente, se sentía tan mal, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar, mientras Hagrid seguía hablando, imágenes dando vueltas en su cabeza a un ritmo vertiginoso. La mesa comenzó a temblar ligeramente...

Harry se levantó, encontrando rápidamente la señal del cuarto de baño. Vagamente, escuchó a Hagrid levantándose y yendo tras él mientras las puertas se habrían sin que las tocara, lo que le permitió llegar rápidamente a uno de los cubículos. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas, agradecido por haber podido mantener el chocolate en su estómago, agarrando el manillar de la puerta para mantenerse firme.

-Harry, ¿estás...estás bien?-preguntó Hagrid, poniendo su enorme mano en la espalda de Harry

Harry asintió, tragando saliva.

-Yo...mmm...-cerró los ojos, tratando de decidir si debía hablarle de los sueños.

-¿Fue la leche?-preguntó Hagrid, con un tono de voz que sugería que si era así, alguien iba a tener un grave problema.

-No, yo...sólo es que ahora tengo un nombre para asociarlo con la cara-susurró, resbalando un poco al suelo.

-Oh, ¿lo recuerdas?-jadeó Hagrid.

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza una vez más, las palabras fallándole. Hagrid se quedó allí, intentando decidir qué debería hacer.

-Gracias, Hagrid-murmuró Harry, después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones más.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme dos veces. Primero esa noche, y ahora con los Dursleys.

Harry enderezó la espalda, girándose ligeramente. Hagrid estaba de pie, fuera del cubículo ya que no podía pasar a través de la puerta, con sus anchos hombros presionando las tambaleantes paredes metálicas. Harry miró su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-preguntó Hagrid.

-Recuerdo que, después de recogerme, montaste en algo que volaba. Una motocicleta, tal vez-ahora Hagrid tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Harry sabía que apenas podía contenerse-. Pensé que estaba loco por soñar con todo eso...eres real, ¿verdad?

Eso fue todo lo que Hagrid necesitó para sacar a Harry de la cabina, lo envolvió en sus brazos y ahogó un sollozo.

-Soy real-después de apretarle en un asfixiante abrazo, le dejó libre-. No estás loco y si alguna vez lo piensas, ven a verme-dijo, con los ojos fijos en él a pesar de tener lágrimas a punto de escaparse de ellos.

Volvieron a la mesa, dejaron una buena propina (Hagrid no entendía el valor del dinero) y salieron a la calle, después de que ambos se hubiesen serenado.

-Harry, antes de que vayamos a por tus cosas del colegio, tengo que advertirte de que todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó esa noche, en su mayor parte al menos, y es la causa de que seas muy famoso. Te deshiciste de Tú-Sabes-Quién, por lo que todos conocen tu nombre.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero Hagrid no se dio cuenta ya que estaba entrando en un viejo y decrépito pub, "El Caldero Chorreante."

-¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?-gritó una voz detrás de la barra.

-No puedo, Tom. Estoy encargándome de asuntos de Hogwarts-dijo Hagrid, dando una fuerte palmada en el hombro del pequeño Harry.

-Dios mío-dijo el camarero-. ¿Es este...podría ser...?

Harry nunca antes había oído ese tipo de silencio sorprendido.

-Alma bendita-. Harry Potter...es un honor.

Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar cuenta, Tom estaba tomando su mano, con lágrimas en los ojos. Poco después, todos se habían levantado y le rodeaban. Se sentía un poco incómodo al ser acorralado de esa manera y tuvo la extraña sensación de ser observado obsesivamente. Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedía esa sensación y encontró a un hombre con turbante, después de estrechar la mano de Dedalus Diggle.

-¡Profesor Quirrell!-exclamó Hagrid, antes de mirar a Harry-. Harry, el señor Quirrell será uno de tus profesores en Hogwarts.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero de pronto se sintió nervioso, y mirando a los ojos del profesor, se sintió expuesto hasta que se calmó a sí mismo internamente, justo como otras tantas veces después de tener una pesadilla o durante una de las broncas de Petunia o Vernon.

Los ojos de Quirrell se estrecharon un poco antes de que uno de ellos temblara extrañamente. Harry extendió la mano, recordando que debía ser cortés, sin importar la impresión que te diera una persona. Quirrell tartamudeó un saludo y estrechó la mano de Harry débilmente.

Harry se alegró cuando Hagrid finalmente lo sacó de allí y lo llevó más allá de la gente que le miraba, a la parte trasera del pub.

-Mmm...Hagrid, ese profesor...-comenzó Harry.

-Siempre es así de nervioso, se metió en algunos problemas en el Bosque Negro. Pobre hombre.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de digerir todo lo que Hagrid dejó al descubierto, cuando la pared se abrió mágicamente.

-Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon.

Harry nunca había visto tantas tiendas en su vida, y no podía creer la cantidad de dinero que había tenido en Gringotts todo ese tiempo. También pararon en otra cámara, pero Hagrid sólo le dijo que eran "asuntos de Hogwarts muy secretos"

Harry miró con curiosidad el pequeño paquete que Hagrid metió rápidamente en su abrigo. Le miró, dándole un serio movimiento de cabeza, que Harry regresó. Harry fue muy educado con los duendes y, por alguna razón, tenía la imagen de un hombre alto, de ropas viejas y barbudo, inclinándose ligeramente en su mente ante algunos duendes.

Pensó que no podía hacer daño, sobre todo después de que tantos duendes se inclinaran ante ellos, así que cuando el pequeño duende los llevó fuera de la zona de las bóvedas y les dijo:

-Adiós.

Harry se volvió hacia él , hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y dijo:

-Que la prosperidad te envuelva como un abrigo.

El duende estaba gratamente sorprendido, inclinándose en las más bajas de las reverencias que Harry había visto hasta entonces.

-Y que los bolsillos del abrigo estén llenos de oro-dijo, nuevamente recto.

Hagrid miró a Harry, parpadeando de asombro antes de que salieran a la calle. En ese momento estaban mirando los escaparates de las tiendas cuando Hagrid se paró.

-Harry, ¿dónde has escuchado eso antes? ¿Cómo sabías que tenías que decirlo? Muy pocos magos conocen eso-dijo, curioso.

Harry se sintió de repente muy nervioso, ¿cómo lo había sabido?

-Yo...supongo que lo escuché cuando llegamos-mintió Harry, sin saber qué más decir.

-Caray, Harry, realmente te das cuenta de los pequeños detalles-dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa de aprobación, antes de que empezasen a comprar el resto de las cosas del colegio.

No pasó nada digno de mención, exceptuando cuando se fue a comprar la túnica. Se encontró con un muchacho rubio, que casi podía jurar haber visto en sus sueños o, al menos, a alguien como él. Trató de calmar la sensación inquietante que fue creciendo dentro de él a medida que hablaba con el desagradable chico. Interiormente, decidió que intentaría mantenerse alejado de él, porque incluso sin las sensación que notaba dentro, el chico había sido grosero, arrogante y engreído.

Harry estaba agradecido con Hagrid, que pareció percibir su ánimo y le levantó un poco la moral. Continuó ayudándole, hablando sobre un extraño pero fascinante deporte llamado Quidditch antes de llevarle hasta Ollivander's.

Bueno, al menos Harry ahora sabía lo que eran esos palos que había visto en sus sueños.

El señor Ollivander comenzó a hablarle sobre las varitas de su padres que llevó ante él. Luego se tranquilizó, llegando incluso a tocar ligeramente su cicatriz. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando Ollivander se alejó, después de murmurar que estaba muy arrepentido de haber vendido la varita que había hecho eso. Estaba nervioso cuando el hombre le ofreció una varita para que la probara. Tuvo que decirse a sí mismo tímidamente que los hechizos debían ser lanzados y que no lo harían por sí mismos.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a tomarla?-preguntó el señor Ollivander, viendo la vacilación de Harry.

Harry la cogió, sólo para que se la arrebataran antes de darle otra. Escuchó hablar al señor Ollivander mientras le daba varita tras varita, Harry empujaba hacia atrás las imágenes de sus sueños cuando Ollivander paró, poniendo otra varita en su mano, mirándola.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo, entregándole a Harry la varita.

Harry la tomó, y en el momento en el que lo hizo, sintió un inimaginable poder. Era aterrador y gratificante a la vez.

Chispas rojas y doradas se dispararon como fuegos artificiales de la punta de su varita, el aire cambió a su alrededor cuando las cosas comenzaron a vibrar en sus estantes, y si no hubiese sido por la expresión emocionada y encantada de Ollivander, Harry habría entrado en pánico.

Ollivander le explicó algunas cosas sobre la varita y que era "hermana" de la varita de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Harry asimiló la información todo lo que pudo, antes de darse cuenta de que Hagrid estaba detrás de él, con una lechuza blanca como la nieve en una jaula.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí :) La verdad es que una de las cosas que más me gusta de esta escritora es que va haciendo un recorrido por los libros pero sin resultar cargante o aburrido, ¿no os parece? Por supuesto, ya iremos viendo las cosas que son distintas...jejeje  
**

**Muchas gracias también por los favs. y las alertas. ¡Me dais la vida!**

**¡Besos y hasta pronto!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
